


Play Pretend

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Era, Coping Mechanisms, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “I want you to have sex with me as if you were Noctis.”





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dare to Write challenge. Prompt: chocolates and cigarettes
> 
> Takes place during the World of Ruin.

It was Ignis who first brought it up. An unusual blush colored his cheeks and his voice came shaky and quiet. “I want you to have sex with me as if you were Noctis.”

He said it as if it were some sick confession, as if Prompto would judge him harshly, but as soon as Prompto heard the words, the same craving reared its head within him, strong and venomous, and he advocated it. “He wouldn’t care,” he assured more because it was what he wanted to believe and less because of certainty.

It was Ignis’ idea, so Ignis got to indulge first. Ignis’ blindness made it far too easy to pretend. Having a similar stature, all Prompto had to do was stay quiet and tap into the eagerness he had kept mostly at bay since Altissia. Ignis did the rest.

His breathing picked up quicker than it had since the darkness. His face softened then twisted into unabashed lust. His hands ran over Prompto’s face, his neck, shoulders (pointedly avoiding the hair that was a dead giveaway). Prompto may have restrained himself to ragged breathing, but Ignis was vocal, so very vocal, enough to wrench at Prompto’s heart.

“Noct,” he cried repeatedly as if saying so would make it real. “Only you can work me up so, love. Please, _yes_.”

Prompto had watched them together enough times to know how Noctis acted, and he used that to his advantage, kissing in that tantalizing way down Ignis’ chest, taking time to lap at his navel. Ignis’ body arched against him, his hands hovering around his hair but never touching.

“Please, highness, I need you. It’s been too long.”

It had been. Over a year. Still, Noctis always had been a bit of a tease. Prompto shook his head against Ignis’ skin so he would feel it. Ignis whined, hand gripping at his shoulder. His hips lifted, groin pressing into Prompto’s stomach, and the blonde couldn’t stifle a breathy laugh. He lowered his face, nosing against his throbbing hard-on long enough to make him whine again. Only then did he sink down on him, pushing deep immediately, shocking a cry from the other man.

Ignis panted, free hand clutching at the sheets. “Noct, oh gods.”

Prompto could feel him getting close, knew every tell-tale sign by now—the flush on his skin, that subtle full-body tremble—and pulled off, messaging along the strategist’s thighs.

“I need you, Noct.”

The truth of the words was what hurt. Pushing that down, Prompto reached for the bottle of lube and made quick work of preparing him. With Ignis’ hands tugging him close, Prompto finally pushed in. Slowly at first, but as soon as he bottomed out, he pulled out and slammed back in with a sure strike, making Ignis cry out.

His arms clung as tight as could be, what looked like tears in his eyes. “Don’t stop. I can’t—more.”

Prompto kissed at his lips to stop the words and floundering thoughts. What he needed right now was to feel, not think as he was so prone to do. His hips rocked with as close to the confidence of a king as he could muster. He kissed with a fierce possessiveness, and Ignis met it all with the intensity of a starving man.

Much too soon, Ignis came apart at the seams. The tears finally fell and Ignis cradled Prompto’s head to his chest, fingers freely threading through his hair now. “Thank you, sweet. That was…cathartic.”

Frowning, Prompto held him back.

They waited for Prompto’s turn. The excitement had thinned after seeing Ignis’ reaction. As cathartic as the man claimed it to have been, there was a permanent sorrow written over his unseeing eyes regardless of the lightness to his step. Was it worth pretending for a moment only to remember what was lost? Prompto didn’t know, and that uncertainty held him back. It was not until he returned from a particularly bad hunt that he gave in to his body’s urge.

Prompto entered Ignis’ small apartment dirty and stinking of blood, both his and daemon. He was so tired he slumped against the doorframe with a groan. Ignis knew something was amiss immediately and came up to him before he was past the entryway. The strategist’s hands fluttered over him searching for damage.

“Are you injured?”

He had a large gash on his leg and a dislocated shoulder. “Nothing to worry about,” he muttered.

Ignis thinned his lips unconvinced. “Please stop lying. I can hear the hitch in your breathing and can recognize the difference between the smell of human and daemon blood by now.”

Prompto sighed. “Iggy, I’m ready.”

His face wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t follow.” It had been nearly a month since he had pretended for Ignis and the strategist had stopped bringing it up after the first week.

Prompto wrapped his arms around him, pressing his nose against his throat and breathed in his scent. It was the calming effect he needed after his dance with death. “I want Noct,” he said simply.

Ignis sucked in a breath through his nose, his arms resting softly on his back. “Something happened. Would you like to discuss it?”

Shaking his head, Prompto pressed a kiss to his throat. “Let me wrap this up, then, can we do it? If you don’t mind the short notice.”

Ignis’ hands stroked his back. “If that is what you want. May I help you with the wrap?”

Prompto stepped away toward the medicinal drawer. “I don’t want to trouble you. It was my mistake.”

Frowning, Ignis took the gauze from him and gestured to the sofa. “It is neither troublesome nor your fault, I assure you.”

Giving a dry laugh, he sat and rolled up his soiled pant leg. The gnash was a truly disgusting sight and he was glad Ignis did not need to see it. “You don’t even know what happened.”

“Maybe so, but I know that you are not incompetent and that dwelling on mistakes accomplishes nothing.” He knelt in front of him after wetting a dish rag. “Where is the injury?”

“Upper leg.”

Tentatively, Ignis ran the rag over his skin until Prompto hissed. Moving gently, he listened to Prompto to gauge the length of the injury. “That is large.”

“It is,” Prompto admitted seeing no reason in lying now.

Ignis’ other hand held his leg as he continued cleaning it. “I worry, you know.”

“I know,” Prompto whispered, guilt twisting in his gut. He had been blessed with only a gnash today, but what about tomorrow? What if something happened to him? What would that leave Ignis with? Abandoned by all of them. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

“Please do.” Ignis kissed him below his wound. “I fear my heart could not take it.”

Prompto’s hands came to Ignis’ shoulders. “Iggy, I’m sorry.”

“I know.” He began to wrap the gauze. “It is not your way to stay put when there is work to be done any more than it is Gladio’s. I am lucky enough that you remain here as long as you do.”

Prompto frowned at that. “Iggy, I need you. I’m not like Gladio, I can’t do the rouge thing. I used to be fine living alone, but after you and Noct and Gladio, I can’t just go back to that.”

A hint of a smile found Ignis’ lips. “Done,” he said, tying the wrap into place. He took Prompto’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I will believe you. Now, let us move to the bedroom, shall we?”

Still hand-in-hand, Ignis led him to the bedroom. Prompto sat on the bed but didn’t let go of his hand. “You know it’s not that I don’t need _you_ right now, right? It’s just—”

Ignis cut him off with a kiss. “Shh, love, I understand.” His tone was smooth and sent a shiver through him.

Gods, he hoped so. He had to, given his own need a month ago, yet it felt wrong to do this after that conversation. “I love you,” he whispered watching Ignis’ face.

“I love you, too, more than you can ever know.” He kissed him again, pushing him back against the bed in the process. “For this to work, I thought these would be helpful.” He got up to retrieve something from under the bed and returned with a black blindfold.

Prompto gulped, already feeling his nerves tingling. “Yeah, that’ll help.” He took the blindfold and tied it around himself.

There was still silence. Had Ignis left the room? Not knowing was disconcerting, but this was how Ignis perceived things, he reminded himself. No good came from jumping to assumptions, but he wasn’t sure if Ignis would just jump right in or give warning, which was even more disorienting.

His answer came when hands splayed over him. They ran along him in a way that was surer than usual. Ignis moved into the space of Prompto’s legs as he came in to claim a kiss. Prompto wanted to pull him closer, but he knew he would feel unmistakably like Ignis, so he made do with fisting at the bedsheets.

Ignis’ hands tugged at the hem of his shirt and he moved cooperatively so he could pull it up and over his head. His pants were harder, and he had to lift his ass up to shimmy them down. Finally, he was naked and Ignis moved to remove his own clothing.

Usually, Ignis would take the time to fold their clothing neatly so as not to let them wrinkle, but he was immersed in his role it seemed. As soon as his clothing thudded to the floor, he was back on Prompto’s mouth with hot hands and hotter lips. They roamed and caressed, teasing along his nipples and balls, so much more thoroughly than Ignis ever did. While Ignis’s body structure was longer and leaner, his hands were just as calloused and his tongue was just as wet as Noctis’. Prompto focused on the sensation alone. There were only teasing hands, a hot tongue, and a demanding body pressed against him.

The tongue moved along him faster than the hands did, and when it finally reached his cock, he made an altogether undignified noise. His hips bucked instinctively and a voice huffed in response. The hands pinched at his nipples before that mouth finally engulfed him. And gods—

“Noct,” he choked out, fists clenching tightly at the bedsheets. He was panting with need now. He needed more. He needed to feel him. “I…”

He trailed off at the pleasure when hands joined in the fray, playing with his balls and caressing at his thighs and ass. He needn’t finish, because a moment later, the mouth pulled off only to trail kisses along his shaft, over his balls, and down to his twitching hole. The hands left him as that wonderful tongue pressing inside.

Prompto threw his head back. “Gods.”

Then the hands were there, fingers pushing in beside the tongue and Prompto was lost completely. His mouth opened, no doubt making noise in some way, but he couldn’t hear it over his need for more. All he wanted was to be filled completely, to feel all of Noctis.

His willpower broke, and his hands groped for his shoulders. “Noct, please.”

A chuckle, then finally, that perfect cock was pushing inside and it took all of Prompto’s resolve to keep still. As soon as he was sheathed, Prompto bracketed him with his hips and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was so much after such a long time, feeling Noctis. He never wanted it to end, but that was exactly why it ended as soon as it did.

With the end of his high came the crash of reality. There were tears in his eyes and his throat felt raw. His chest was somehow bursting and hallow at the same time and he clung to Ignis like a lifeline. There was wetness there against his chest, and he knew Ignis was crying as well. Prompto kissed his temple, voice coming soft but raspy from use. “Iggy…thank you…I needed that more than I knew.”

Ignis gave a chaste kiss to his chest. “Believe me, I understand.”

Prompto squeezed him even tighter at that. This felt unhealthy, this flimsy bandaging of a wound that would never truly heal. Even if Noctis did return as they all hoped, this current pain would never disappear, and doing _this_ certainly would not heal it. If anything, the pain was fresher, as if losing him all over again. And yet, there was something there in that empty space, something they had needed.

It had always been about filling that space; sex just happened to be the one certain way to deceive themselves.

“He’ll return,” Ignis finally said breaking the long silence.

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed without a thought. He had always been the optimistic one.

“Do you think he’ll punish us for this?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s always been more your forte. Naw, I think, he’ll just shrug it off.”

“That seems like him.”

“I’m glad Gladio isn’t here, though,” Prompto said, continuing quickly when Ignis stiffened. “I don’t think he’d understand.”

“No, I think not.”

“How do you think he’s dealing, all alone?”

“Poorly, I would imagine. I would not put it past him fighting to the extreme. He’s probably putting himself in immense danger without a thought of self-preservation.”

Prompto could feel Ignis’ frown, and he ran a soothing hand through his hair. “He won’t die on us. You’d never let him hear the end of it.”

Ignis gave a dry laugh at that, and silence stretched again.

Prompto made no move to remove his blindfold, and Ignis made no move to fold the dirty laundry wrinkling on the floor.


End file.
